The Hybrid Theory
by Syl Evanesco
Summary: Nina is a prisioner and she doesn't even know it. Her father is a Biologist who is experiemtning with mixing creature dna with humans, trying to make better monsters. Now she's going to find out the reason she was kept a secret. Dean/OC
1. Meet Nina

Today was another painful and dull morning that had to be started at six am. The sun hadn't been out long enough to let its golden warmth spill through the windows, leaving the chill where it had settled over the night. Despite my wishes of staying under the warm blankets, I knew that I must make an appearance down in the kitchen to keep mother from trying to find me.

I reluctantly crawled out from the depths of my bed, stretching out my stiff muscles and glanced around my room. Another thing I hated being greeted by this early in the morning was the faded pink floral wall paper and porcelain china dolls. Combined they where slightly more creepy than the clown from Stephen Kings "It". My walls where covered with paintings and photos of horses that looked possessed and kittens that seemed to be trying to kill each other over a ball of blue yarn.

Though I dressed in a long sleeved white sweater and perfectly fitted jeans, I still did not feel at home in my room or in my own body. When I looked in the mirror, I was staring into my own eyes, yet I didn't recognize them. The girl looking back at me was someone that I had never met. The girl in the mirror's mother chose the decorations for the horrid room, and the clothing on her back despite the fact that her age was twenty. I was that girl, but I never felt as though it was truly who I was.

With my mother, everything had to be perfect, and since I was her only daughter, she focused all of her attention on me. I didn't enjoy it, nor did I like it. Ever since before I could remember I was never allowed to leave the house for anything. I never went to an actual school or was permitted to get a job. So without money, even if I had the chance to leave, I wouldn't be able to get far. Our house, an old farm house, was in the middle of an eighty acre field that was used for farming, and my fathers' experiments. I have never even seen outside the woods that surrounded the actual house. I was taught how to do everything on this property, how to drive, how to farm, and how to be a lady. I was provided with an education as well, my father is a college professor in Biology and Human Anatomy, so he and my eldest brother home schooled me.

After brushing my hair, I exited my room and followed the strong of coffee down two flights of stairs, past the walls of deceased family members' portraits, and into the kitchen. Mother looked up from the skillet when I entered and took a seat at the island. Almost immediately a chipper smile was plastered all over her face.

"Good morning Nina. Did you sleep well last night?" She flipped over one of the pancakes and placed it on the plate in front of me.

I did my best to smile back, if she even sensed that I wasn't happy, she would insist on making me a new outfit or spending quality time together. As if I didn't get enough of that with the piano lessons, voice lessons, and horse back riding lessons. Not to mention, I don't think she knows that I'm well aware of what happens at night in the basement, or that I can hear everything.

"Sweetheart, you have small dark circles under your eyes, are you sure you're sleeping alright?" She stared me down, her curly fiery red hair enhanced her red/brown eyes and made her face look like fire.

"Yes mom. I just couldn't get comfortable last night, I think it was cramps or something." I learned by the age of seven how to lie and look someone dead in the eye. Emotion was something I taught myself.

"Tonight I'll give you some medicine to help with that. Before I forget, your father is going to be late again tonight."

I swallowed the bit of fluffy pancake that I had in my mouth. "Is he still collecting subjects for his experiments?"

"Yes dear. He had some volunteers, but the procedures didn't go as planned."

"What went wrong?" She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye, I knew that she wouldn't really tell me, but that didn't stop me from asking stupid questions that I already knew the answers too.

"They just weren't the proper type. He needs the right type of people for this, and there just aren't any left." She seemed sad when she said the last part, and took another fleeting glance in my direction before starting on cleaning all the dirty dishes from breakfast.

I grabbed the remote off the counter and turned on the TV while I absentmindedly poked at my food. Those noises that echoed through the floor boards at night where enough to make anyone's stomach want to turn down food for at least six months. The news was the channel that happened to flicker upon the screen, so I left it there.

"And in more recent news, another young woman has gone missing from Roanoke's University campus. So far this has been the third girl to disappear this week, eighth this month. Police can't seem to find any leads and no bodies have turned up yet. Whether this is good news or bad, depends on your perspective I guess. "

Click.

"You shouldn't be watching that Nina. It's not good for your over active imagination. That's all town stuff, you don't need to worry about it."

"Can I go into town today?"

"No Nina, you know our rule about that."

"Mother please, I'm twenty years old. Everyone else my age is in college, living on campus, making friends and having fun."

"Yes, and look at what's happening to those girls who don't behave. They're getting kidnapped, and who knows what else. You don't need to be a part of that. Your brothers, your father and I can take care of you here."

"Alright mom." No point in arguing with her right now, not this early in the morning. "Can I at least go riding before lunch?"

She didn't answer immediately. She was always giving me that look as though she suspected that I was going to pull something and try to escape her sheltering wings. "I guess it would be fine, just don't get dirt on your clothes again."

I didn't respond her comments about my carelessness and clumsiness. I was used to it, and arguing with her didn't help. Instead I thanked her for breakfast and made my way out to the stables out back. The stables where located behind my fathers experiment labs, and beside the garage. The labs were made out of different materials, some of wood, others of metal, and some out of substances that I couldn't identify without taking a closer look. But the screams, moaning, and scratching noises weren't something that made me want to go any closer to them. There was a smell that came from them as well, a decaying animal smell that no one else seemed to notice. Five labs were the total count the last time I had seen them. Sometimes he added more, other times some got destroyed by unknown causes. I had a guess about what he kept in them, and I also had a guess about what he was doing with them, but I had no proof.

Part of me wanted to know what he was doing, to prove my suspicions right. But the other part just wanted to believe that this was all a dream, and that some day I was going to wake up and be living a normal life. Instead, I ignored my curious nature and walked slightly faster to the stables. My horse, Liberty, was a beautiful black stallion. He was given to be on my sixteenth birthday as a present from my two older brothers, and has been the most wonderful horse I've ever been around. He was tall and broad, strong as well. Liberty was used around the farm when my brothers needed an extra horse, not to mention, I road him all the time for exercise, and it was a way to stay out of my mothers crazy ways.

I saddled him up after quickly brushing his mane out from the tangles of the previous day. He was always perfectly still whenever I was getting ready to ride him, and was the calmest horse I had ever rode. My oldest brother Blaise made riding trails in the woods when he taught my other older brother Evan to ride. They kept them in good condition so that I could still use them even though neither one of them had used them in several years. Once outside of the barn we were off at the quickest pace that Liberty could go.


	2. A New Job

"Sammie, this doesn't sound like our kind of thing. Sounds like a human serial killer, not a supernatural one." The elder of the two slouched down onto one of the matching beds with a food bag in his hand.

"Dean, these girls are missing, not turning up, and the police have a file on a local professor who is known for his extreme experiments."

"So he's a science geek who happens to live in a town with a psycho."

"His experiments involve creatures that most people don't know about and human mutation and DNA. Whatever he is actually doing isn't mentioned in his thesis papers or in any of the press."

"Where is this place at?"

"Virginia. It's only two states away; we could be there in less than six hours."

"And what if there's nothing going on there? Then we're going to waste time on a wild goose chase instead of on an actual case."

"Since when did you become picky about what jobs we go after and what jobs we ignore? It's not that much time and it could be something serious."

"Since the last three jobs you thought you had found turned out to be nothing more than a waste of gas, time, and money."

"I was wrong a few times, big deal. But Dean, I have a feeling about this." He hesitated, not really wanting to admit this, but knew that it was his last chance. "I've been having dreams again." His older brother stopped eating and walked over to him.

"When did they start?"

"About two nights ago." He didn't look up with his brother; he didn't need to because he knew that there was going to be a mix of disappointment and anger written on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I just wasn't sure if they were related to anything or not."

"And what makes you think they are now? You've have nightmares before, one's not related to your psycho psychic mind."

"Because." He turned the computer screen around and pointed to a picture of a blonde girl. "She's was in the last one." He pulled up another page with pictures of the missing girls. "And these two were in the last ones."

"Can you find anything else on the girl that hasn't gone missing yet?"

"That's just it, there isn't anything. All I can find is a birth certificate, other than that, it appears that she hasn't attended any schools in the area, or has any kind of record."

"So maybe she doesn't live there."

"I know she lives there."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because this is the girls' father." He pointed to the middle aged mans picture in the center of the page. "The only picture I can find of her was taken by her brother, Evan, for a photography project at the college their father teaches at. He was stupid enough to put names and labels on every picture. Other than that, it's like the girl doesn't exist."

Dean sighed. It was always small towns with the creepy drama that they were always getting drawn to. Not once could it ever be something simple in a city that would only take a few hours to take care of. Small towns these days had more history than the countries cities combined.

"We'll leave in two hours."

"Why can't we leave now?"

"Because I want to finish eating and take a shower before I spend hours in a car with you."


	3. Dad's Perfect Angel

"Nina! Nina!" My mother was calling me, but even without a watch I knew very well that it was no where near lunch time.

I slowed Liberty down and we turned around to head back to the house instead of down the trail that ran along the small stream. Once I made it out of the trees I saw the black truck in the drive way that shouldn't have been there yet. I didn't both taking Liberty back into the barn, instead I just tied him up against the porch railing and hurried inside to the living room where my mother was waiting.

She was seated in one of the oversized chairs, holding her face in her hands and using her knees for support. Father stood behind her, trying to tell her something, but she kept shooing him away.

"Mom?" I asked, not really wanting to step any farther into the house.

"Nina, your mother and I are terribly sorry, but it has to be done. This was our last resort, but it had to come down to it. Boys!"

Without time to question what he was talking about, I felt a strong pair of familiar hands grab my arms and start pulling me backwards.

"No! Stop! Daddy! What's going on?" I kicked and screamed, not as loud as mother, but I was busy trying to get Evans hands off of my arms. "Let go!" He twisted my arms behind my back so that he could hold them better even against my struggling. My efforts of kicking my legs did nothing more than knock over several breakables and a few chairs in the dinning room as he continued dragging me into the basement.

"Nina, it's for the greater good honey." My father said as he followed at a safe distance through the dinning room, the kitchen, and down the stairs. I was almost able to knock Even over while going down the dark stairs, but he was at least twice my size and more than twice as strong, so it wasn't hard for him to keep me under control.

I could barely hear what they were talking about over the sound of my own heart thumping in my ears. I didn't give up my struggling as my father started to help my brother tie me down to a table in the middle of the room. I thrashed and kicked, this is what they did to the others, the one's that he stole from the campus. I knew it had to be. I may be locked away all the time, but I was smart and able to put two and two together. Unfortunately for me, that could very well equal out to a very painful death at the end of this experiment.

"Nina, it's just going to hurt more if you don't stop struggling." My father tried to use that loving, caring voice, but his eyes, I had never seen that maniacal look before. He leaned in close to my head and tried stroking my hair that was stuck to my forehead out of my face. He looked like a child at Christmas that just got a brand new toy, and he couldn't wait to destroy it.

"Honey, you should be honored. You're the perfect carrier for my pets. You're so innocent, so untouched by the sin of the world today." He leaned in to kiss my cheek, but I turned and spit in his face. I could picture myself in my mind punching him to the ground and kicking the life out of him, but the chains on my wrists and ankles were preventing me from moving anywhere. He backhanded me across the face and I could taste blood in my mouth as it dripped down the side of my chin. Despite how hot and sweaty my body was, the blood was surprisingly cold and relaxing. It was a feeling that I hoped I wouldn't have to get used to.

I was able to blink away the tears that were starting to form in my eyes so that I could pay attention to what they were doing. Father was looking in an old cabinet now, and extracted a syringe, while Evan went to the extra freezer.

"Which type do you want to use dad?"

"Get the skin walkers. We'll see how that goes, and then maybe we can mutate it to combine with the werewolves."

"Dad what are you talking about? What are you guys going to do to me?" I knew that what they were talking about was real. I was stupid not to believe anything that they were going to say. Not to mention, I read, a lot. And I was well informed on the world that humans liked to believe didn't exist.

"Honey, you're going to be a mother to the greatest creation this world has ever seen. They're going to be powerful children, strong children, and they're going to be part human, so they won't be such evil beings. I'm not going to lie, it's going to take a lot of time, you may die, and it may take us several times to get it right, but it's going to be worth it. We're talking about the next generation of humans." I couldn't see what he was doing since he had his back to me, but he was messing with the jars that Evan had taken out of the freezer. I had been pulling against the chains so hard and frequently that I could feel them starting to cut my arms, only ensuring me that I was indeed doing nothing more than hurting myself, not helping myself.

"Even, go into town and get more supplies, it's going to be several hours before all this is going to be ready to put inside her. Make sure no one sees you or suspects anything." Both my father and Evan left me alone in the pitch black basement as they latched the door and locked it several times. As if they believed I could get out of these chains.


	4. Another Small Town

Of all the small towns he had seen, or all the weird things, this one wasn't even close to compare to those. This one seemed normal. Just driving around, trying to find a cheep motel, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Mothers, children, fathers and friends were walking up and down the side walks, occasionally stopping to look into one of the store windows or even venture in. A few children were crying and pointing at an object that the parent was refusing to buy. At the park in the center of the square several teenage couples were hanging out, tossing Frisbees, cuddling on the benches, or just walking around holding hands.

The children weren't behaving abnormally or in a possessed manner, and all the young girls, were well, young girls. Not that he would really notice much of a different other than they all looked the same. Not exactly the same, but they all seemed to form their opinion on one thing. They all seemed to be getting thinner by the second, and wearing the tightest clothes possible.

The guys on the other hand, seemed to be lacking in how they cared about their appearance. All the young men just seemed lazy, he didn't see any jocks or semi decent looking guys as they drove through.

"Sam, we're here." He reached over to shake his younger brother awake, startling him out of another dream. "Are you ok?"

"I had another dream about the girl."

"Yeah, and?"

"It was different, she wasn't being attacked, she was being chained down in a basement or something. I don't know, it felt like it was happening as I was dreaming it. It was almost like I was standing right there in the room, not just watching." He wiped the small formation of sweat off his brow and sat up straighter to get a better look at where they were.

"So you're telling me that you're dreaming this as it's happening?" He tried to sound more amused than shocked, truth be told his brothers psychic powers scared him more than anything he's ever faced.

"I don't think they're dreams. I think they're visions or something. I can't explain it Dean. We just have to get to that girl quickly."

"You didn't happen to get any other information about where she is, or who's doing it did you?"

"No, I couldn't see their faces the entire time, they were shadowed and the room was really dark."

"Why can't your creepy visions at least be helpful?"

"It's not like I can control it jerk."

"Bitch."

Dean pulled the car into a small motel that looked like it hadn't been updated since the sixties. He picked threw all the fake ids and name cards before finding one he hadn't used in at least several weeks. Sam waited patiently in the car, accessing local police records while Dean checked them in. It didn't take long, but he still didn't find anything that they didn't already know.

Room number 117 was at the far end of the line and by the looks of it, the most run down room in the place. There was dust on top of the small TV in the corner and the door's handle was half hanging off.

"Of all the rat holes we've had to stay in." Complained Dean as he grabbed a bag out of the trunk of the car and lead the way into the room again.

"We could stay at a nice hotel every once in a while." Pointed out Sam, he was annoyed himself with all the run down roach motels they had been staying in since they started this job together.

"Hotels cost money Sam, and this job doesn't exactly pay much. Now, before you start wanting to primp yourself, I think we should start by talking to the school, the victims' professors, starting with Harris, then with their families. These girls had to have something in common."

"We don't have a lot of time so I think we should split up on this one. I'll take the victims families, and you can talk to the professor."

Dean didn't argue with his brother. It would only waste time and according to the young visionary, time wasn't on their side with this case. Instead, he agreed to drop his brother off at the first victims' house before traveling a good ten minutes to the University.

Unfortunately, Professor Harris hadn't been seen since his early morning class, and hadn't appeared for any of his other classes. According to the professors that he ran into in the teachers lounge, Harris wasn't normally one to miss any of his classes even when he was ill.

He ended up waiting for Sam outside the first victims' house for twenty minutes before taking him to the second victims' house. This time they went in together, posing as grief counselors even though technically the girls hadn't been found, and their bodies hadn't turned up.

"Did Janice behave strangely before she disappeared?" Asked Sam, flipping through an old scrap book that the young girls' mother was showing them.

"No, in fact, she was excited. She just signed up for this extra credit program to help one of her professors and said that it would raise her grade up so that she could have her 4.0 again. "

The brothers shared a look. A look that said there was more in common here than the local police seemed to be able to put together.

"Did she say what professor it was for?" Questioned Dean.

"Umm, Professor Harris I believe. It was her Human Anatomy professor. He was doing experiments or something; she didn't tell me the details."

"Alright, well, thank you for your time, we really must be going."

The boys left the woman to her half empty box of tissues and ice cold pot of coffee. Pretending to be grief consolers was something that Sam was much better skilled at than Dean, he never was quiet sure what to say in situations like that.

"I think it's safe to say that this Harris guy is most likely the freak we're looking for." Said Dean as soon as they were back in the Impala safely and out of range for anyone else to hear.

"I only have one known address for the man, and no one around here seems to even know how to get there."

"Ah, but that's the beauty of mapquest."

"You're telling me that you get directions from the internet?"

"No, but you don't like my old fashioned maps so I figured you'd like using the website better."

Sam ignored his brother again as he continued his search for the only known place of residence for this mysterious professor. Luckily he was able to stumble across one traffic violation for the photographer Evan Harris, and it gave the affirmative address. When the boy didn't show up for court, officers were sent to his house to retrieve him, and it existed.

"I think I got it."

"That didn't take to long."

"Yeah, well it doesn't take me hours to figure out if the map is right side up."

"Shut up. One freaking time and you just can't let it go."

"What kind of brother would I be if I did?"

"The kind that was still breathing."

The loving brotherly bickering continued through the paved streets of Roanoke, all the way onto the dirt roads of the small surrounding farm lands. They defiantly weren't in Kansas anymore.

I could hear the slight hum of a motor pull up in the drive way directly beside the house. But I wasn't foolish enough to hope that it was anyone other than Evan. It had been years since another living soul had been to the house. I think my bleeding stopped on my wrists, but I couldn't be sure. The chain cuffs were so thick that I couldn't see my wrists or my hands unless I moved them at strange angles.

No one had come down the stairs for hours, and it was well past diner time. In the basement there was one small window on the far wall, and the little light that it had been letting in, was now completely gone.


	5. Twelve Minutes

I could hear the slight hum of a motor pull up in the drive way directly beside the house. But I wasn't foolish enough to hope that it was anyone other than Evan. It had been years since another living soul had been to the house. I think my bleeding stopped on my wrists, but I couldn't be sure. The chain cuffs were so thick that I couldn't see my wrists or my hands unless I moved them at strange angles.

No one had come down the stairs for hours, and it was well past diner time. In the basement there was one small window on the far wall, and the little light that it had been letting in, was now completely gone. The silence from upstairs was what was actually bothering me the most. At least when they were down here, around me, I could hear what they were talking about and at least guess at what they were planning to do.

But it was obvious they wished me to be kept in the dark. I knew father loved his experiments. For as long as I remember he was always doing different things with animal DNA and even tried to get mother pregnant just so he could tamper with the fetus. I don't believe she let him in the same bed with her after that, but those are just my assumptions. All month I had watched him come home late and drag heavy black bags into those labs beside the house. I never asked what was in them though. Not only would they believe that I was spying, but part of me really just didn't want to know. I knew my family was strange, and I hated it, but I didn't think that my father was capable of torturing innocent girls and then killing them without any regret. Let alone, me.

My prayers were answered when I heard the door open. My father flicked on the lights and immediately my eyes closed in pain, the lamps that were hung directly above me were blinding.

"Don't worry darling, this will all be over soon enough and if you're good, I'll let you sleep in your own bed tonight. If that's the case, then I already have Even putting bars on your windows." He leaned over and touched my cheek in an affectionate way, but I didn't have the strength to even try and bite him. "This is what you were born and bread to do. Why else do you think I let your mother keep you? No, I wanted boys, nothing but boys. You see, little girls can't do the work that boys can. They can't work hard. But your mother wanted her precious angel. I only just told her about what your purpose was this morning; she's locked herself in her room now."

"You're sick. I'm starting to wonder if you're even human." My throat scratched as I talked, it hurt terribly due to lack of water for over twelve hours.

"Of course I'm human."

"Then why are you doing this? Why are you trying to make evil creatures half human?"

"It's so they won't be evil anymore. They're getting hunted down and exterminated everywhere, and if they can blend in and think rationally, then they will have a fighting chance."

"But daddy, they kill people."

"Yes, but sacrifices must be made. In the end this new generation of human hybrids will be perfect and we can start a new world. Honey, if you don't die during these procedures, then you'll be able to call yourself their mother."

"Daddy you know I've never been with a guy. There's no way I'm going to be able to do something like that." I could no longer control the tears that were welling up in my eyes and spilling down the sides of my face.

"With science these days, all things are possible." That smirk on his face was back, with the eyes to match. Our conversation ended as Evan came back down the stairs.

"It's time." He stated, pulling latex gloves over his hands. "Remove her pants and restrain her legs boy."

Evan came over next to me but not once did he look at my face. Every time his hands went for the button on my jeans I would thrash with every ounce of energy I had left.

"Evan no! Please no! You're my brother!" I cried, begged, and pleaded, but that didn't stop his attempts. But the sound of shattering glass from upstairs did.

"Go see what that was." Ordered my father, and once Evan started heading back up the stairs I was able to lay still and attempt to rest my body.

There was muffled yelling, the sound of more glass breaking, and then the door at the top of the stairs was broken down and splintered as his familiar body tumbled down them. I could help but scream, the shock of his fall was enough to scare me back on edge.

"Sam! I found her!" Another voice that I didn't recognize came from the top of the stairs. My father didn't even go over to check on his fallen son; instead, armed himself with sever syringes filled with a substance I knew to be deadly.

The voice from the top of the stairs was joined by another one, and the bodies came down, the first with a shotgun in hand and the other with a large knife. I tried my best to move as far away from them as possible, it was hard to tell if they were here for my father, or because of him.

"Professor Harris I presume." The slightly shorter male who had spoken before said, raising the shotgun at my father.

"Who are you?"

"We're the people that are putting a stop to your little science lab. We saw your collection out back, and I'm sorry to say that after we're done here, they will soon be joining you."

"You don't know who you're talking to."

My father lunged at the man, needle in hand and aimed for his neck. But the stranger was too quick; he dodged easily so that his partner had the perfect opportunity to make contact with the knife into my fathers' stomach. It wasn't deep though, not enough to kill him. Barely any blood remained on the knife that was now raised again, and from what I could see, it was nothing more than a scratch.

By this time Evan was now up and behind the stranger with the knife, waiting on some order from my father.

"Boy, go and take care of your mother." He barked, as Evan ran out of reach of the young men and back up the stairs. I screamed in protest knowing very well what he meant, but was in no position to do anything about it.

The first male had been glancing around at all the open cabinets and had a look of complete sickness written all over his face.

"You're one sick son of a bitch you know that?" He said, raising the gun again.

"I'm the future. And I need my daughter to bring the perfect future."

"You're going to do no such thing." He didn't even give my father a chance to respond before pulling the trigger, blasting off half of my fathers head at such a close range. Blood splattered all over my face and arm that was closer to where they had been arguing. I could even taste it in my mouth and felt the un controllable urge to gag.

"Go up stairs and get that other bastard, I'm going to get these chains off her." The guy with the shot gun told the one with the knife. He left immediately, not arguing or asking questions.

The guy put down his gun as he looked at the chains, trying to find an easy way to get them off.

"The key is over on top of the freezer." I said quietly, refusing to look over in the direction of the stairs where a body with half a face now lay.

"Who are you?" I asked after he got one of my wrists un –done.

"Names Dean Winchester."

"Nina, Nina Harris."

"Well Nina, I think it's about time we get you out of here. Those lab storage containers this freak had out back are set on a timer, they're going to open in exactly twelve minutes, letting out about half a dozen were wolves."

I didn't say anything, what was the point, all I could do was take his hand and let him lead me away as if he was my knight in shinning armor. Once at the top of the stairs the other guy joined us with a grim look on his face.

"He shot the woman and then shot himself in the head." It felt like someone just slammed a large man, and his equally large brother into my chest simultaneously.

"Well come on Sammie, we've got to get her out of here, got less than ten minutes now."

The tall man just nodded while the other one lead the way, still clutching onto my hand. I found it hard to walk though, all the kicking and thrashing against the chains cut my right ankle deeper than I had realized while I was lying on the table. I didn't complain, I really didn't think I had a right to. So I limped along, half limp, half being dragged, behind the guy that killed part of my family.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked after a few minutes in silence as we continued to quickly walk down the drive way.

"Somewhere safe." Said Dean, picking up the pace again into a slight jog.

I winced and half hissed at the new found pain in my ankle. Both of them stopped and turned around, the darkness seemed to get worse when they did so. Almost like it was waiting for us to stop so that it could surround us.

"What's wrong?" Asked Sam.

"It's my ankle; it got cut on the chain, that's all."

"We're parked a little ways away, can you walk?" This time it was Dean that spoke.

"I can walk, but not much faster than that." He didn't reply, just handed Sam the gun and scooped me up effortlessly into his arms with one arm tucked under my knees and the other behind my back.

"Come on six minutes." Said Sam as they both started jogging again. I wrapped my arms as tightly as I dared around his neck, staring at the darkness behind them.

It took another three minutes of silence before we reached their car; I assumed that it was their car. I counted the seconds, trying to drown out the silence that surrounded us. He finally put me down and let me climb into the back seat as he took the drivers seat. Just as we were all in and seated, there was a loud howl in the distance and without hearing it, I could tell that whatever was in those labs was now lose.

Dean started the motor and punched the gas peddle all the way to the floor, driving as fast as he could on a curvy dirty road. I shrunk back into the leather seat, still staring at what was happening behind us. I could see shapes moving behind the car, but once we passed the property line, they didn't dare follow us.


	6. The Washing Away of Sins

"So, um, where do you live Nina?" Questioned Sam after a long awkward silence in the car.

"You already know, you were just at my house." I thought it was quiet obvious, but I guess it wasn't.

"Wait, you're telling me that back there was your biological family?" Asked Dean, not taking his eyes off the road.

"You shot my father, my brother killed my mother, and then killed himself, and we just barely made it out without my fathers' mutant werewolves getting us. So yeah, that's my family."

"Yeah, we knew that. We just weren't sure if you lived there, or somewhere else. There wasn't much on you anywhere." Said Sam and his brother hit him in the arm.

"What are you talking about?"

"Listen Nina, just rest for now, we'll take you back to our motel room and explain anything there." Explained Dean, putting an end to the discussion.

Their motel was only twenty minutes away once we reached the main road. I wished more than anything that I could have been more of a help in navigating the town, but this was the first time I had ever seen it. I must have looked silly to a passer by, gaping out the window like a tourist in my own hometown.

The blood had dried on my clothes and skin, making it tight and rough like sandpaper as I climbed out of the backseat and followed to two men to their room.

"Sam, where did you put the first aid kit?" Asked Dean after instructing me to sit in one of the dinning room chairs so that he could bandage my ankle properly.

"It's in the bathroom."

"Well then go get it." He took started to roll up my pants leg. "After I get you fixed, I suggest taking a shower and giving Sam your clothes so he can clean them." I nodded, not much else I could do.

His rough hands were calloused; I could feel it as he rolled up my blood covered pants leg. Sam had gotten the small first aid kit from the bathroom and placed it on the floor beside his older brother. It was much more difficult to peal my sock away from my skin since it had plastered itself there. He was gentle in cleaning the deep wound, something I wouldn't have expected from the way he carried himself back at the farm. Dean wiped away the dried blood before cleaning out the wound. It wasn't deep enough to need stitches, but the bandage did have to wrap completely around my ankle.

"Thank you." It came out in barely a whisper as he finished putting away the un used supplies, but it did get him to look up and look at my face.

"Your welcome." He held eye contact, strong yet searching. As though he wanted to know something that he knew he couldn't ask about. But did that stop him? "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." I figured I owed him the right considering he saved my life and my purity.

"Why did you stay there? You look like you're old enough to have at least attempted to run away years ago. Why did you stay with them?"

I found it hard to look at him, at least dead in the eyes. From not being around many other people but my own flesh and blood, I wasn't exactly sure how to answer anything. But, I tried my best.

"Family was the most important thing to my father and my brothers. I had an idea that he did some freak experiments, but I never imagine that he would ever try to use me in one of them. I never even knew the way out of our land. Once my eldest brother started teaching me how to drive, father had extra roads put in so that it resembled a maze and only they knew the true way out."

"No one ever figured this out? Someone had to have known about you."

"No one did. My mother gave birth to me at home, my father home schooled me, and my brothers never spoke about me."

"How old are you, if you don't mind me asking."

"Twenty."

He didn't respond, and I couldn't help but wonder if my age was disappointing to him in a way. He seemed to be not necessarily much older, but he was defiantly my senior.

"Well, why don't you go get cleaned up, just leave your clothes in a pile outside the door and I'll get Sam to clean them up for you." He had risen from his seat on the floor and was unpacking food from one of his bags.

I didn't question what I was being told to do. I didn't enjoy smelling my fathers' blood on my face or feeling it stick my hair to the back of my neck. It made me feel dirty, as if I was the one that had pulled the trigger.

Once in the bathroom I was able to strip out of my clothes. After quickly tossing them outside the door I submerged myself into the steaming water from the second rate shower. Despite all that had happened, it felt good, relaxing, and almost comforting as it beat down on my skin. I closed my eyes to prevent having to see the thick red liquid from mixing with the water now slowly escaping down the drain. But once it was gone, it took with it a weight that had been lying on my chest throughout the entire day.

When I was finished I had nothing more but a huge fluffy white towel to cover myself in and dreaded going out into the main room. It was different at home; I never had to worry about covering up as much as I had to now. My mother had once tried to convince me that all guys wanted one thing, a girl's body, and they wouldn't settle for anything else. I didn't choose to believe what my mother had been telling me all those years because of the movies that I had watched. Though most of them were fiction, they still had to come from some truth. Nothing can be pulled out of thin air like that.

Taking shorter breaths and finding my balance, I faced my fear of what was waiting on the other side, and opened the door. Dean was lying back on the bed, propped up by the headboard and eating what looked to be a cheeseburger. Sam however was no where in sight.

"Sammie went out to get your clothes out of the dryer, he should be back soon." He said with a mouth full of deceased cow.

"What's going to happen to me?" It was a question that had been haunting my thoughts since the moment I sat down in his black Impala.

"Don't you have some distant family somewhere that you could stay with?"

I shook my head. "I don't even know if I have any other family."

He didn't say anything. I knew that I wanted to stay with them for a least a while considering I didn't know anyone else or what to do now. All my belongings, my work, my life was back on that farm.

"No cousins, grandparents, aunts or uncles?" He shoved the last bit of the food in his mouth.

"No. If I had to guess though then I'd say they're probably dead."

"Well then, I guess you can stay with us until we finish taking care of what's left at your farm. You're old enough to stay there by yourself after we exterminate the creatures your father had locked up in those containers."

"I've been alone mostly my whole life, I don't really want to go back to the place that was a prison for me." I stood there, still in my towel awkwardly. I really wanted to sit down, but the chances that the towel would raise up were greater than the ones that it would stay put.

Dean didn't say anything else as he flipped through the TV channels, trying to find something that he deemed worth watching. I kept my focus on the TV, but I knew his eyes drifted even though I never looked at him directly. It was more something I could feel, and it felt strange, not bad, just strange.

It didn't take Sam long to return with my now clean and warm clothes, and it took even less time for me to change in the solitude of the bathroom. He had also brought back more food, which I gladly took having not eaten anything since very early this morning. The taller of the two had taken over the only empty bed left, and with his height and massive body, there was no room left for me.

I stole nervous glances at the bed left with the only brother that was left awake, and when he noticed he just patted the space beside him and tried his best to smile, though it came out in more of a smirk. I sat as close to the edge as I could without falling off and started to eat my food as he watched re runs of Get Smart, and could already tell this was going to be a weird night.


	7. Something New

It didn't take me long to eat my food, not having eaten anything all day I was surprised I didn't spill anything down my shirt as I tried my best to satisfy my growling stomach. Dean however found my eating habits quiet amusing.

"You don't eat like a chick you know." He mused, his voice was a bit lighter than it was before, but it wasn't calm, I had yet to hear him sound calm.

"I haven't eaten anything all day, and manners where never something I was found of. Why? Were you expecting me to ask for a knife and fork?"

"No, just looking at you I just assumed that you were one of those properly raised girls."

"I was, but looks can be deceiving."

"No kidding." He was quiet for a moment, watching me. I tried my best to stay focused on the TV, but I could feel his eyes on me. "There's something different about you Nina, I just can't put my finger on it."

I just nodded, not sure of what to say back. I wanted nothing more than to feel comfortable in the presence of the two men that had rescued me from a terrible fate, but the elder one, the shorter one, and by far the more determined and stubborn one, made me feel something I had never felt before. It made my stomach uneasy to look at him and I could feel my face burn whenever I felt his eyes on me.

"When are you going to finish what you started at my house?" I made a feeble attempt to change the subject that both of us were more comfortable with in a hope to get his attention away from what he thought was different about me.

"Tomorrow night is the last night of the full moon, so that will be our last chance to kill them while they're monsters."

"You won't kill them while they're human?"

"We will if we have too, but I don't like to do it that way. When a werewolf is in their human form they have no idea about the monster they become when they fall asleep, it's like killing an innocent child."

"So you don't feel guilty killing something while it's attacking you just so you can sleep better at night?"

"Something like that. I know it's not a glamorous job, but someone has to do it."

"Why you? Why do you choose to do it?"

"Family tradition, I can trace it back for generations from my fathers' side of the family. It's a life of being on the road, running for the law enforcement, and having absolutely no stability whatsoever, but I wouldn't change it for anything."

"Do you and Sam work with your father?"

He hesitated, I knew I had over stepped my boundaries when he focused his gaze elsewhere. "No, he died a little over a year ago doing this job."

"I'm sorry." And I really was, I may not have known him very well, but the look on his face told me more than his words ever could. He loved and respected his father. He was a man who would probably mourn him for the rest of his life.

"Anyways, you'd better get some sleep, we have to get an early start to stock up on supplies and get the lay out of your house." He turned off the TV and slid under the covers just as a new fear took over me.

Sam was fast asleep on the whole other bed, and it had yet to cross my mind how the sleeping arrangements were going to work. Should I just lay on top of the blankets? I would have if it wasn't so cold in the room, but I desperately didn't want to crawl under the covers. I had never shared a bed with anyone as long as I had been alive, let alone a guy who had probably been in a bed with a different woman every week.

"I promise, I don't bite, well, unless you're into that kind of thing." He chuckled to himself, keeping his back turned to me as I tried to laugh with anything but a nervous cough.

I stayed as close to the edge of the bed as I could as I slipped the blanket over my body and clutched the edge of it to my chin. I could feel his deep breathing move the mattress as he started to drift into the peaceful sleep that I wish I could.


	8. Dreams and Hopes

**_A/N: _I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update! But since I have the worlds best readers who have continually written nothing but nice things about this story I decided to finish it. I am currently working on many things, and honestly don't know why it's taken me this long to work on this one, but I will be updating more often. Sorry for the wait! I hope you all enjoy the rest of the series. There won't be much more to this one, but there will be a sequal. Probably many of those. The idea I have is kinda going to be written like mini episodes, same characters, just different story titles and senarios. Enjoy! 3**

_It was like watching clips from a horror movie inside my mind. Bits and pieces flashed on the insides of my eye lids. Bodies, the horrific noises, and that demented basement my father had turned into a laboratory. It was an unbearable thing to watch, even though in my mind, I was no longer the one strapped onto the table._

_She was pretty, shorter than myself, with dark skin and long dark curls. I recognized her, Evan had brought her over to dinner before. Of course I hadn't had the pleasure of properly meeting her, having to stay hidden away that night, but I did see her out the window._

_I couldn't help but worry that this fate is what awaited all of his girlfriends._

_Then my father, and Evan entered the room, completely unaware of my presence. Her voice was shaking as she pleaded for her life, just like I had done. Her eyes were hurt, wondering how someone that claimed to love her could betray her this easily._

_As soon as they gathered their tools and started going towards her, I knew I had to do something. I yelled, screamed, even tried to hit them, but it did no good. They could neither hear me, nor feel my hands._

_I couldn't save her, just like I couldn't save myself._

"Nina! Nina, wake up!"

Those calloused hands were on my shoulder and the side of my face. Though they were damaged, scared and broken in several places, they were so warm and soft to me as I came out of my dreaming state.

I dared to open my eyes, knowing I wouldn't have to worry about waking up on that table. The way I felt with the contact was nothing I ever felt when being in that basement.

"Are you ok?"

The room was dark, but there was just enough light coming from the morning sun outside for me to see who was speaking.

"I think so."

"You were having like seizers or something in your sleep, full on freaking out."

"I'm ok Dean, it was just a dream, or at least, I hope it was."

"What did you dream about?" Only then did I realize that his hands hadn't moved, so trying to be polite, and getting myself out of the uneasy position, I sat up to face him.

"My father, and brother, doing what they did to me on one of Evans girlfriends, and I couldn't stop them. I couldn't help her, I tried, but I couldn't."

"It was just a dream Nina."

"I know, but it felt like,"

"Like what?"

"It felt like it really happened, that maybe they did use his girlfriends for their sick experiments."

"Nina, do you remember what she looked like?" Asked Sam from his seat on his own bed, with papers and books spread out everywhere.

"Yeah, I do, why?"

He handed several sheets of paper to Dean who was reluctant to show them to me.

"Dean, let her see them."

"I don't see a good reason too. We already know what we have to do, so does she. How does showing her help us."

"It's ok Dean," I reached out and took the papers from him, flipping slowly through them.

I expected my breath to catch in my throat, or my heart to beat a little faster, but that didn't happen. Not even when I came across her picture.

"This is her, um, Laura I think was her name," I handed the stack back to Sam.

"Laura Pines, went missing a month ago from campus," Sam read off the back of the paper.

A question suddenly popped into my head, and I knew due to better judgment that I shouldn't ask, but I couldn't help it.

"How do you kill them?"

"It really depends on what all your father had locked in those containers. We know he had werewolves and shape shifters, but there were too many containers to hold just those to kinds of monsters." Dean stood up as he explained, changing out of his shirt and into a clean one. I couldn't help but glance at him. Just like his hands, his entire torso was full of scars and bruises, permanent damage to his close to perfect body. His movements were bulky and not graceful at all, but they flowed in a rhythm that no one probably saw.

I looked away quickly once his head was almost though the hole of his clean shirt, honestly not knowing how to react if he would have seen me looking at him.

"I don't have to go back there do I?"

"Not if you don't want to. But you're defiantly not going back until we eliminate the threat."

I knew I didn't have to go back there before I asked. But I didn't have any money, no job experience, and a college education was far from what I wanted with my life. Even though I felt like the odd one out most of my life, being around these guys made me feel like I belonged somewhere.

"Now, who's up for some breakfast before we have to get ready for a hunt?" I had barely known them a day, and already Dean opening his mouth about food seemed a little predicted.

"Sounds good to me, do you have any preferences Nina?" Sam was already gathering up his jacket and joining his brother at the door.

I joined them as well, "No, I'm up for anything."

And I really was. I was raised to not be picky about what I ate, so it wasn't the food that was plaguing my thoughts as we drove. It was the fear of conversation, or determination and of realization that might kick in any time now. They were going to realize that I was of no use to them, and they would leave. It was a hard thing to imagine, because secretly, in my head and in my heart, I had started to consider them to be friends.


	9. Bathroom Boys

Sam was quiet the gentleman while we were out to breakfast, holding open doors, pulling out my chair for me in the small diner, every little thing that would have defiantly given him bonus points with any other girl. Dean either didn't seem to notice, or mind as we glanced over the menus to see what we wanted.

With the exception of a few couples, and a large group of college guys, the diner was almost completely early. It was too late for the breakfast crowd, but too early for the lunch rush, we had come at a perfect time.

We ordered and I think I was the only one who ordered a meal for just one from the snobby waitress. During the wait time, I knew the perfect thing to do considering I had forgotten back at the motel.

"Excuse me guys, but I think I need to visit the rest room."

They were understanding, or at least as understanding as someone could get about that. But alone, I made my way to the back of the diner to do my business. The back of the diner was made out of a completely different atmosphere than the part the waitress had seated us in. A thin sheet of second hand smoke floated just above the small groups of men seated at the beat up tables. It was a neglected place, one that I was sure the waitresses avoided even if it meant getting no tip.

I picked up my walking pace into the ladies room when one of the tables started to watch me as I walked by. The feeling it gave me made me sick to my stomach. I wanted to never come out of the bathroom and have to face those tables again. Just the looks were enough to drive me into hiding. But after finished my business, I sucked it up, and started inching out of the bathroom, only to be met with a wall of dirty men that hadn't showered in days.

"Excuse me," I muttered, attempting to brush past them, but the largest one grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall beside the door.

"Now where are you going little lady? We just want to talk with you," Said the one with the long face and bald head.

"Sorry, but my friends are waiting for me,"

"Ha! You hear that boys? She said she has friends." The fat guy gripping my arm increased the pressure being applied and pushed me farther, hurting my shoulder and elbow.

"Let go, you're hurting me."

"Hey!" The three guys turned in the direction of the new comer, not seeming to be intimidated.

"You want in? You'll have to wait your turn." Replied the bald guy.

"You sick bastard." With one swing the bald guy went down and tubby let go of my arm to go help his friend. "You ok Nina?" Dean reached out to my shoulder, gently pulling me from the wall.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Did you know those guys?"

"No, I've never seen them before."

"They're just some slimy pigs, don't worry about them ok?" He started walking with me back to the table. "I'll sell Sammy to the local pimp before I let them touch you again." He said it just loud enough for Sam to hear, but it still made me smile.

After that, breakfast was un eventful. The diner was mostly closed, so I was able to question them about their lives, their line of work, and other random things as they questioned me about similar stuff. So for the next two hours we ate, enjoyed the company, and put up with Dean making death threats against men with no respect for women.


End file.
